Siempre Juntos
by AccioStone
Summary: El Señor de la Luz Hadriam Liam Glofindale, anteriormente conocido como Harry Potter, elfo alto inmortal de 8,000 años. debido a la muerte de su alma gemela, el Señor Oscuro Voldemort, la muerte de toda la magia se acerca. Para prevenir esto, la Señora Magia decide enviar a Hadrian devuelta a su cuerpo de 10 años para prevenir este final. Dumbledore bashing HPLV HPTMR /time travel
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER**: NO me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguna de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J. K. ROWLING

esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _notsofrilly _y su titulo original es _Always Together_. Simplemente la traduje, espero la disfruten.

El cuarto empezó a temblar, en realidad toda la mansión estaba temblando. La figura ni siquiera levanto sus verdes ojos esmeraldas del libro en su regazo. El temblor era algo normal y paro de ser un susto hace 100 años. Se acercaban tiempos oscuros, el fin de toda la magia está cada vez más cerca desde la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Hadriam Liam Glofindale, anteriormente conocido como Harry James Potter, era el actual Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad, elegido por la magia para gobernar a todos los seres mágicos.

En los 90', los hechiceros habían olvidado en verdadero significado del Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Ellos son elegidos por la magia para mantener el balance entre la magia blanca y oscura. La mayoría de las opiniones eran que la magia oscura era mala y la blanca era buena, pero aquellos que conocían las antiguas leyendas y practicaban las Viejas Tradiciones conocían que ese no era el caso. La Luz crea las sombras. En esencia, la oscuridad no existiría si no fuese por la luz. Son dos piezas de un entero y los hechiceros habían olvidado aquello.

Todos los Señores de la Magia tienen un alma gemela, un ser semejante que representa la otra mitad de la magia. Mientras un Señorío siempre será un/a bruja o hechicero, el otro siempre será una criatura de Sangre Pura. Antiguamente el Señor Oscuro Salazar Slytherin fue un Naga, mientras que la Señora de la Luz Helga Hufflepuff era una bruja. Durante la separación de los fundadores de Hogwarts, los magos cambiaron todo sentimiento que tenían hacia lo oscuro. Esto llevo a los magos a prohibir a perseguir cualquier familia que fuese considerada oscura o mantenga las verdaderas tradiciones de la hechicería como Samhain, Yule, Ostara, Beltaine y los Solsticios de Verano.

El Señor Oscuro Izarsis, anteriormente conocido como Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort, fue un mago inmortal debido a que creó una Piedra Filosofal mientras Hadrian, su alma gemela, fue un Alto Elfo inmortal. Hace 8,000 años venció al anterior Señor de la Luz Albus Dumbledore y revivió la cultura de la hechicería a su antigua gloria.

Desgraciadamente, todo debe llegar a su fin. Los muggles descubrieron todo sobre el mundo mágico y eso empezó una guerra entre los magos y los muggles. Mientras los magos tienen magia, estaban indefensos ante el destructivo poder de la bomba atómica. Esto llevó a la extinción de los muggles, magos y toda vida en la Tierra ya sea por haber muerto en la pelea o por la radiación nuclear. La mayoría de las criaturas mágicas tenían la habilidad de viajar a otras dimensiones, pero los magos perdieron los conocimientos debido a la eliminación de todo lo Oscuro. Todo lo que Hadrian pudo hacer fue coger a su alma gemela y buscar refugio en el mundo de los elfos. Solo los elfos y sus parejas estaban permitidos en este mundo por lo que destrozo el corazón de Hadrian el tener que dejar atrás a sus amados y que sufran.

Entonces eso dejó muerta a la comunidad mágica. Los neocrománticos y Lord Voldemort eran los únicos magos sobrantes con vida. Los neocrománticos tenían la habilidad de viajar entre dimensione, pero se cautivaron tanto por la muerte y los niveles astrales que eventualmente dejaron su cuerpo para convertirse en espíritus que viajen entre la vida y la muerte. Eso dejo a Voldemort como el único mago con vida. El universo mágico temía lo que pasaría si Voldemort muriese. La Magia debía tener siempre dos Señores/as. Si uno muriese, otro tomaría su lugar. Si Voldemort muriese, no habría nadie quien lo remplace como Señor Oscuro porque siempre debe haber un mago en la pareja de Señores.

Cuando Voldemort, renombrado Izarsis, murió 500 años atrás, el mundo mágico desapareció pero la Magia no caería sin ninguna batalla. Ella eligió a Hadrian Glofindale para tomar la responsabilidad como Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Mientras el mundo mágico se alegraba, Hadrian sintió el esfuerzo de ser los dos Señores, dela Luz y la Oscuridad. Lo desgastó y absorbió su esencia vital. A los 200, Hadrian era débil y difícilmente podía cumplir sus deberes como Señor de la Magia. La magia moría, tratando de compensarlo y el mundo mágico estaba inestable. Fue entonces cuando el universo comenzó a echar abajo. Mundos completos fueron destrozados en pedazos y la nada invadía lo que alguna vez fueron mundos llenos y vibrantes de magia. Este fue un proceso lento e investigadores de todas las especies trataban de encontrar una solución para el fin de los tiempos. Hadrian estaba muriendo del desgaste de ser un doble Señor y el mundo mágico sabía él era lo único sosteniendo al mundo juntos; por lo que si él fuese a morir, la magia desgarraría al Universo completo en pedazos y nada lo podría detener.

Hadrian estaba cansado, el desgaste de controlar ambas Luz y Oscuridad era incómodo. Todo lo que él quería era dormir y no volver a despertar. Después de que su alma gemela murió, el peso de la magia se volvió intolerable, sin mencionar la pena que sentía, cuando el hombre que prometió quedarse a su lado por toda la eternidad fue separado, incomparable con nada más. Ni siquiera cuando Severus, Lucius, Fred, George y Draco, sus últimos amigos en morir en la batalla de muggles, murieron. Luna era un cuarto elfo, así que vivió 2,000 antes de morir también.

Al principio, él también busco una respuesta a la muerte de la magia, pero después de años de búsqueda se convirtió aparente que no había una. Le había pedido a la Señora Magia le hiciera de guía, pero ella siempre le daba una mirada triste y se iba. Ni siquiera había escuchado de ella desde la muerte de Izarsis cuando le dio el mensaje siniestro.

Hadrian recostó su cabeza en la parte posterior de la silla y cerro sus ojos. Dormir y leer parecían las únicas cosas que hacia hoy en día. Estaba muy débil para caminar y le costaba el solo hablar. Los elfos trataban de mantenerlo saludable y algunos hasta le transferían energía, pero era tan solo una cura momentánea. Él sabía que no podía morir. El universo entero dependía de que viva. Si él fuese a morir el mundo acabaría, así que continuaba luchando.

Mientras caía dormido, soñaba. Estaba rodeado de una tiniebla multicolorida y brillante. Era familiar porque este era el lugar donde la Señora Magia siempre lo visitaba en sus sueños. Fuera de la tiniebla se manifestaba la Señora Magia, una hermosa mujer con un largo cabello rojo, ojos azules y una sonrisa serena. Hadrian la miraba fijamente a la entidad que no había visto en 500 años.

-Hadrian mi hijo, te ves tan cansado.-dijo la Señora Magia

-Si _Dakum,_ tratar de mantener de que el universo se colapse tiene ese efecto en uno- dijo Hadrian mostrando su interno carácter a Snape.

La Señor Magia, o Dakum como la llamaban el mundo mágico, continuaba sonriendo y después se puso seria. –como sabes, me estoy muriendo y no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo para detenerlo pero si tengo una media solución.

Hadrian se levantó mirándola con una insegura esperanza. Lo había tenido todo pero dejo de buscar por una respuesta, y aquí estaba ella dándole una.

Hadrian se despertó de su trance para ver su empleado mirándolo con preocupación. Hadrian se esforzó por sentarse recto pero termino necesitando de la ayuda de su empleado. Le dedico una mirada seria a su sirviente y dijo – llama al Gran Concilio-.

Los miembros del Gran Concilio se reunieron en el patio dela Casa de Glodifale. El Señor de le Magia no había llamado a una reunión en 300 años. El concilio era más pequeño de lo que había sido hace siglos. Lentamente, los seres mágicos iban muriendo ante el acercamiento de la muerte de la magia. Cuando una raza dejaba este mundo debido a la proximidad de la destrucción de la misma, se llevaban consigo todos los conocimientos y recursos que podían. Finalmente todos los seres mágicos tomaron residencia en el mundo de los elfos, y los lideres e investigadores de cada raza se asentaron en la Casa de Glofindale, el hogar del Señor de la Magia. La extensa biblioteca se convertía en la más grande biblioteca jamás creada en la historia, consistiendo en cada pedazo de conocimientos alguna vez adquiridos por todas las razas. La gente hasta renunciaba a sus propias librerías para que los investigadores pudiesen tener posibles recursos para encontrar una solución.

Las puertas se abrieron y el Señor Hadrian fue llevado afuera. El concilio se levantó de sus asientos, asentaron su mano sobre su pecho y se inclinaron como seña de respeto al débil Señor. Habían murmullos del _Dahal y Dalith_, _Dahal_ por Señor Oscuro y _Dalith_ como Señor de le Luz. Una vez Hadrian fue puesto gentilmente en su trono a la cabeza de la mesa, todos tomaron asiento. Hadrian era raramente visto hoy en día, habiendo elegido conservas su energía, pero todos podían ver que el hombre alguna vez poderoso apenas se mantenía sujeto a su vida amenazada.

Hadrian tomo aliento y dijo:

-He tenido una visión de _Dakum_- Esto sorprendió y éxito a todo miembro del concilio. –Me ha dicho que la única manera de salvarnos a todos es si lo detenemos que pase desde un principio- esto confundió a muchos mientras otros quedaron pensativos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con aquello?-pregunto Ellisdora, una sirena.

Hadrian tomo un respiro y dijo –Esto significa que ella enviará mi espíritu a través del tiempo a mi cuerpo de 10 años. Desde ahí, detendré la destrucción del mundo mágico. Como todos saben, mi esposo Izarsis era inmortal por el uso de la Piedra Filosofal, pero la separación de sus almas lo llevo al eventual deterioro de su cuerpo y sanidad. Si yo fuese a remerger su alma de vuelta en una sola antes de llegar al puto donde no puede volver atrás, seré capaz de mantenerlo con vida por toda la eternidad; y aún si fuese a morir, habría otros magos vivos que ocupasen su lugar como _Dahal_.-

El patio estaba en silencio cuando finalmente un vampiro llamado Doreen se levantó determinadamente –Como jefe de los investigadores puedo decirles que después de 300 años, no hemos sido capaces de encontrar una solución para salvar nuestro mundo. Algunos de nosotros hemos lamentado el hecho de que no podamos ir atrás en el tiempo y cambiar la historia, pero los secretos del viaje en el tiempo por más de un mes nunca has sido descubiertos. Esta es una oportunidad para detener el fin de la magia y creo que deberíamos tomarla.-

Un miembro preguntó lo que todos pensaban -¿Qué pasará con nosotros si tú te vas?-

Hadrian sonrió y respondió. –Será como si nunca hubiesen existido. El futuro desaparecerá como el humo y solo yo recordare. Ahora, _Dakum_ ha dicho que tiene la energía suficiente para enviarme a mí y a mi casa. Eso significa que seré el único ser viviente que se va y todas las posesiones en mi casa irán conmigo. La biblioteca completa y cualquier tesoro y riqueza de mi casa ira al pasado. Lo que sí haré será hacer sonar la llamada a una reunión de consejo y explicar lo que pasara en el futuro, hacer que me ayuden a salvar el concejo mágico e indirectamente la magia también. También hare una copia de todos los libros en la biblioteca y los distribuiré de vuelta a la raza donde pertenecen.-

-¿Por qué hacer copias?- Alguien pregunto.

-Porque soy codicioso y no quiero perder la adorable biblioteca que tengo ahora en mi casa- Hadrian anuncio con ligero regocijo en sus ojos. Los otros miembro del concilio se rieron en lo bajo de su líder, felices de ver que seguía siendo el mismo que el de hace cientos de años antes que todo empezase.

-Pueden también dejar otras posesiones como artefactos mágicos conmigo. Si los etiqueta quien los recibirá, haré lo posible para entregárselos. He hecho una grabación de esta reunión para mostrarles al concilio del pasado. Le tomará un mes a _Dakum_ para recargar suficiente energía y llevar a cabo este plan, así que tienen un mes para terminar las preparaciones.-

**Gracias por leer, por favor recuerden comentar! Estaré publicando el siguiente capitulo a principios de la próxima semana**

**AccioStone**


	2. De vuelta al Pasado

**DECLAIMER**: NO me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguna de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J. K. ROWLING

**esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es de ****_notsofrilly _****y su titulo original es ****_Always Together_****. Simplemente la traduje, espero la disfruten.**

**Espero disfruten este segundo capítulo:**

Hadrian Glofindale (también conocido como Harry Potter) se despertó con leve dolor de cabeza. Silenciosamente se levantó y gimiendo. Una vez hubo disminuido y abrió los ojos, notó que todo estaba oscuro. Miró alrededor y vio un reloj que brillaba en la oscuridad- uno de los pocos regalos que los Dursleys le habían dado para que el _raro_ pueda saber a qué hora hacer el desayuno- y decía 12:05 am. _Dakum _había dicho que trataría de enviarlos lo más cerca de su décimo cumpleaños posible.

Estirando sus piernas, finalmente pego las paredes d su ´cuarto´. Este era el lugar donde los Dursleys lo habían puesto para que supiera que los raros no se merecían un cuarto. Aun después de 8,000 años, podía recordar su adorable alacena. En su propia casa no tenía una alacena bajo las escaleras, y cualquier closet tenía más de 5 pies de largo y ancho, luminosidad adecuada y una puerta encantada para que no se cierre mientras haya alguien dentro.

Hadrian abrió su mano y se concentró en su magia. Era débil y difuso, pero después de mucho esfuerzo, fue capaz de crear una bola de luz. Anteriormente había aprendido que Albus Dumbledore había ligado su magia para que solo pudiese utilizar el 25% de ella. Debido a esto, su magia accidental era poca y distante para que no pudiese ser capaz de protegerse de sus ´familiares´ cuando decidiesen sacarle a golpazos su rareza. Tendría que encontrar un lugar aislado para poder des bloquearlos manualmente.

Hacía frío y Hadrian solo tenía una fina y cálida manta. Con la luz, podía ver que alguna vez había sido un amarillo pálido y en la punta estaban inscritas las iniciales HJP de color azul. No recordaba esta manta pero debe haber sido su manta de bebé en la que fué envuelto por Dumbledore cuando lo dejaron en la entrada de la casa.

Hadrian se acurruco bajo su manta y entro en trance. Tenía que hablar con _Dakum_ y hablar acerca de obtener su título de Señor de vuelta.

Alrededor de todo el universo, los seres sensibles a la magia sintiero un surgimiento de magia. –Esta no es la primera vez que mi yo-alternativo envía a alguien al pasado para salvar la magia ni será la última vez. El futuro es algo difícil de predecir y la habilidad de ir atrás y arreglarlo todo es una bendición la cual soy capaz de brindar. Dime joven Hadrian, ¿Deseas tomar el poder de _Dalith_ más temprano?"

"Acepto"

Dolor. Se estaba sofocando. Había fuego y frío y todo dolía. Abrió su ojos azules y vio que sus ojos habían destrozado todo a su alrededor. Finalmente su magia comenzó a alejarse de él. Trató de alcanzarla y cogerla, pero resbalo de entre sus dedos y con un fuerte SNAP, su magia se dividió en dos. Una parte regresó a su cuerpo mientras la más grande se fue volando por la ventana. Albus Dumbledore sintió el favorecimiento de la magia abandonarlo. No sabía por qué pero juro encontrar la razón y recuperarla.

Fawkes canturreaba tristemente mientras su captor gemía en agonía de que el poder de Señor lo abandonase. Cualquier otra criatura hubiera se hubiera gozado de que el hombre que lo fuerza a prisión este en dolor, pero Fawkes no era así. Aun recordaba al dulce niño de quince años que lo cuidaba mientras su ala herida se curaba. El niño inocente aprendió del poder y anhelo, mientras hacía planes ambiciosos con su alma gemela Geller Grindelwald. Observo mientras Albus usaba una muy olvidada y prohibida maldición para llevarse la magia de su pareja dejándolo como nada más que un squib y metiéndolo a prisión. Observo mientras Albus se hacía más poderoso y manipulativo, amenazando vidas como piezas de ajedrez donde él era el gran maestro. Le dolió cuando Albus se volvió tan paranoico que realizo un ritual de ligaduras que esencialmente convertían a Fawkes en su esclavo, incapaz de abandonarlo nunca.

Ahora tenía que observar a Albus manipular y planear la vida del joven Harry Potter. Estaba habiendo lo mismo que había hecho con Tom Riddle, pero en vez controlaría a Harry y lo convertiría en el niño soldado más obediente que pudiese mandar a matar al actual Señor Oscuro. Fawkes esperaba que Harry fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para dudar las razones de Albus Dumbledore, porque necesitaría toda la ambición y terquedad para derrotar al poderoso mago.

-DESPIERTA. NECESITO LA CASA DECORADA. QUIERO QUE SEA LA CASA MEJOR DECORADA EN TODA LA CUADRA- Petunia se fue a la cocina mientras Hadrian se frotaba sus ojos adormecidos. Esperaba nunca más tener que escuchar esa voz pero se notaba que su suerte era abismal.

Mientras se levantaba y hacía el desayuno, se dio cuenta de cuanto odiaba a los Dursleys. Después de 8,000 años su odio a los Dursleys y Dumbledore habían moderado pero ahora estaban todos de vuelta al mayor nivel. Estas eran las personas que habían hecho su vida miserable. La mujer arpista cuya voz ponía a un banshee en vergüenza, el hombre que podía competir contra una ballena bebe en términos de tamaño y ganar, y el cerdo de cara rosada y rubio del cual Hadrian estaba seguro que tenía sangre de duende por como tragaba la comida y codiciosamente pedía más regalos, pero eso sería un insulto para la raza de duendes.

La noche anterior fue Yule. _Dakum_ le había prometido a su décimo cumpleaños, pero es comprensible que no haya conseguido la fecha exacta. Un salto de 8,000 años tenía que ser difícil, y mientras no haya terminado como un niñito inservible, se satisfacía con cualquier edad a la que lo hayan traído.

Habiendo dicho aquello, tenía que ir a Gringotts. Era el heredero de la Casa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y estaba seguro que uno de ellos tendría documentos de emancipación.

Hadrian observaba mientras la ballena y el cerdo metían comida en sus bocas. Fascinado, se preguntaba si ellos pensaban que la comida se iría a algún lado. Pensó en aclarárselos pero decidió que su aclaración no sería apreciada.

-Apúrate chico, tienes que terminar de decorar la casa- Oh claro, se supone que Hadrian debía decorar la casa….afuera… sin chaqueta… en la mitad de Diciembre… en Surrey, Inglaterra, mientras los Dursleys se sentaban en su casa viendo películas de Navidad. Se preguntaba qué harían cuando se diesen cuenta que no estaba decorando la casa. _ÉL _iba a ir a Gringotts a reclamar su herencia. No más a la vida de elfo domestico para él.

Hadrian comió un pequeño pedazo de pan y queso y luego partió de casa. Se paró afuera, contemplando que hacer. No podía tomar el Autobús Noctambulo, pero si se apareciera, no tendría mucha energía para hacer más magia por un tiempo. Maldiciendo a Dumbledore, Hadrian decidió que simplemente se aparecería y se sometería a las consecuencias después.

Con un crack resonado, Hadrian dejó Privet Drive esperando o tener que regresar jamás. Aterrizo en el callejón Diagón en la mitad de las compras de vacaciones. Se movió entre la multitud hasta en impresionante edificio de Gringotts. Hadrian leyó el mensaje siniestro a la entrada y se sonrió. Tenía 8,000 años de edad y un conocimiento de un par de milenios acerca de seguridad y otras cosas. Realmente ellos no serían capaces de detenerlo si el realmente quisiese hacer algo. De hecho, estaba muy seguro que hubiera sido totalmente capaz de irrumpir y robar algo para cuando tuvo 17 originalmente.

La mayoría de los recibidores estaban ocupados pero había uno que se encargaba de los sucios ricos. La mayoría de los magos ricos eran sangre limpia oscuros que estarían durmiendo en el momento, después de celebrar la noche de Yule, así que el puesto estaba vacío. Hadrian se acercó a la casa y declaró, con toda la dignidad de un sangre limpia que pudiese mostrar en su infantil voz de 10 años. –Mi nombe es Harry Potter y quiero hablar con el encargado de mi cuenta.-

El duende le hizo una mueca –Puede que no te des cuenta pero este puesto es para cliente que son mucho más valorables que los Potters- escupió en el nombre Potter.

Hadrian le dio una sonrisa lamentable y dijo –Ya, pero yo soy el heredero de los Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw **y** Slytherin. Creo que eso si me haría bastante valorable. Si necesitan pruebas, estoy dispuesto a realizar las pruebas hereditarias de sangre. También me gustaría ver a los encargados de las cuatreo cuentas juntos para poder tomar control de mis pertenencias.

Hadrian miro con júbilo la cara sorprendida de duende. No importa cuanto haya vivido, nunca había logrado obtener tal reacción de un duende y tenía por seguro guardar este recuerdo como válido para un patronus.

El duende se inclinó y mostro una cara seria. –Perdone mi actitud. Le mostrare el cuarto de espera.-

-No se preocupe por eso. Fue grosero actuar en primer lugar como un sangre limpia arrogante- Dijo todo esto en idioma de duende muriéndose de risa internamente al ver otra vez la cara sorprendida de este. Parecía que iba a tener un paro cardiaco justo en el pasillo. Mientras el duende se paraba estando deslumbrado, a Hadrian le dio pena y le dice – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita recostarse?- el duende sacudió su cabeza y se apuró al pasillo que dirigía a un cuarto de espera.

-Alguien estará con usted pronto- y se apresuró en irse viéndose aturdido.

Poco tiempo después, otro duende lo llevo a un cuarto grande. Había una mesa redonda con cinco puestos de los cuales cuatro estaban ocupados. Hadrian entro y se sentó en el último puesto. Una vez cómodo, miró alrededor notando el largo candelabro de cristal sobre la mesa y una complicada decoración sobre la pared. Después se tomó su tiempo para observar a los duendes que le rodeaban. Recordando su etiqueta de duende, Hadrian hablo –Buenos días, mi nombre es Hadriam Liam Glofindale, más conocido como Harry Potter. Espero que nuestra reunión compruebe fructíferamente a todas las partes.

El duende mayor alzó la ceja a la muestra propia de etiqueta de un duende. Asentó su cabeza como señal de respeto y respondió –Deseamos lo mismo para usted. Mi nombre es Belail y soy el encargado de la bóveda de Gryffindor. El duende a mi derecha es Gimleer, el encargado de las bóvedas de Ravenclaw. El duende a mi izquierda en Jorgon, el encargado de las bóvedas de los Black. Finalmente el duende a su derecha es Jangon, el encargado de las bóvedas de los Potter. El encargado de Slytherin se encuentra ocupado por lo que no se encuentra presente. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor Po-Glofindale?-

-Primero quisiese realizar una prueba hereditaria de sangre. De ahí podremos hablar.-

Gimleer se levantó y produjo un cuchillo y un pedazo de pergamino. –Sr. Glofindale, ¿Comprende que esto será magia de sangre y la magia de sangre está considerada oscura e ilegal por el ministerio?- dijo con desprecio. Era obvio lo que Gimleer pensaba del ministerio.

-Sí, lo sé y no estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas. ¿Si pudiésemos proseguir con la prueba?- Con eso la palma de Hadrian fue cortada y la sangre goteo en el pergamino. Mientras la herida de curaba rápidamente, comenzaron a aparecer letras en el pergamino.

**Nombre: Hadrian Liam Glofindale (conocido como Harry Potter)**

**DDN: Julio 31 de 1980**

**HERENCIA**

**Bóveda de Seguridad: 90,000 galeones, propuestas de matrimonio, artefactos mágicos, libros, juguetes**

**_Casa de los Potter_**

**-545,007,436 galeones, -3 sickles, 3 knuts**

**Heredero por legalidad**

**Propiedades: Casa de los Potter (Godric Hollow, Inglaterra)**

**_Anciana y Noble Casa de los Black_**

**10,453 galeones, 3 sickles, 5knuts**

**Propiedades: Grimmuld Place (Londres, Inglaterra), Mansión de los Black (Russia), Villa Cassiopeia (Riverara, Francia)**

**Heredero por legalidad**

**Título de Señor**

**Permiso del titular actual para entrar**

**_Casa de Gryffindor_**

**809,988,675 galeones, 15 sickles, 12 knuts**

**¼ de Hogwarts que incluye: sala común de Gryffindor, establos, torre de Astronomía, y dos puestos en el consejo escolar**

**Heredero por sangre**

**Título de Señor**

**_Casa de Ravenclaw_**

**322,487,233 galeones, 32 sickles, 32 knuts**

**¼ de Hogwarts que incluye: sala común de Ravenclaw, librería, cuarto de los requerimientos, 2 puestos en el consejo escolar**

**Documentos de emancipación (preguntar para más información)**

**Heredero por sangre**

**Título de Señor**

**_Casa de Slytherin_**

**3,837,263,837 galeones, 23 sickles, 32 knuts**

**¼ de Hogwarts que incluye: sala común de Slytherin, calabozos, cámara de los secretps y dos puestos en el consejo escolar**

**Heredero por magia**

**Permiso del titular actual para entrar**

Los duendes miraron el pergamino en confusión. Finalmente Jargon pregunto –¿Disculpe mi confusión, pero no debería ser heredero por sangre de James Potter?-

Hadrian sonrió y explico –James Potter era infértil debido a la endogamia así que le pidió a mi mama Lily que encontrase alguien más con quien quedar embarazada y él adoptaría al niño. Lily decidió como no tendría u hijo de James, entonces se aparearía con una criatura similar a la suya y crearía una raza pura en vez de un mestizo. Lily era una elfo de bosque mientras que Liam Glofindale, mi padre, es un elfo oscuro. Mi madre nació como Lilliana Rowena Gryffindor, hija de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw.-

Belail y Gimleer asintieron .Estamos conscientes que Godric y Rowena eran elfos del bosque y pareja. Lilliana nos informó de su herencia y la tuya hace muchos años.-

Esto comenzó la búsqueda de Hadrian para adquirir su independencia de entre los dedos de Dumbledore.

**Gracias a todos por leer. Por favor dejen comentarios. Les agradezco a todos los que lo han leído hasta ahora. Al final de la semana les pondré otro capítulo.**


	3. Limpiando

**Disculpen la demora para subir este capitulo, estuve unos días sin internet y hasta ahora está lentisimo! **

**Declaimer: no me pertenece Harry Potter ni los personajes, son de J.K. Rowlin y esta historia es una traducción de Always Together de notsofrilly **

Hadrian salió de Gringotts sintiéndose desdichado. O era nada que no hubiera sabido antes, pero aún le dolía pensar que sus padres estuviesen tal involucrados en la guerra que gastaron casi toda la fortuna Potter para pagar la guerra. Hasta vendieron la mansión Potter, otras propiedades, negocios, reliquias, libros, y cualquier otra cosa en su posesión. Todo con lo que se habían quedado era la casa en Godric Hollow y unos cuantos miles de galeones. La casa era una ruina y estaba entregada al ministerio así que no podía venderla (probablemente pudo hacer una venta matadora como el lugar de nacimiento del niño que vivió y el lugar donde Voldemort 'murió'). Una vez que Sirius obtuvo la fortuna Black, él hizo lo mismo. Al menos lo obtuvo por dos años antes de ir a Azkaban. ¿Cómo esperaban vivir sin dinero y con una gran deuda sobre sus hombros? Si no supiera mejor, hubiera pensado que Dumbledore había robado ese dinero usando su posición como su guardián mágico, pero afortunadamente Dumbledore no había tocado su dinero más que los 1,000 galeones anuales enviados a los Dursleys desde su bóveda de seguridad.

No fue sorpresa que era el heredero de Slytherin. Cuando Tom lo convirtió en horrocrux, actuó como una adopción mágica haciéndolo el heredero de Tom, por lo tanto, el heredero de Slytherin.

Su situación financiera no era tan importante. Debido a la guerra entre muggles y magos, todo el que no había huido a otro mundo o dimensión había muerto (que era prácticamente todos excepto Hadrian, Tom, algunos neocrománticos, y un par de muggles astronautas que murieron en el espacio poco después debido a la falta de oxígeno y comida). Esto dejó varios tesoros grandes para ser encontrados por exploradores. Una vez que todos estaban muertos, Hadrian y Tom esperaron 150 años (el tiempo mínimo que puede quedar una bóveda sin ser reclamada para que el ministerio la tome) antes de irrumpir en Gringotts y tomar todo lo valioso de todas las bóvedas, sin mencionar que todos los hogares mágicos fueron vaciados. Fue un proyecto masivo que tomo años pero fue bastante remunerada. Dinero, preciosos metales, joyas, armas, artefactos mágicos, libros, todo ahí para tomarlo. No se sentían mal por ello porque no había nadie que realmente reclamara. Esto los dejo suciamente ricos y medio billón de galeones de deuda no era nada de lo que Hadrian vaya a llorar.

Hadrian sacudió su cabeza y miro al edificio donde sus pies lo llevaban. Por el abuso a su joven cuerpo hecho por los Dursleys, estaba peligrosamente malnutrido y bajo peso. Necesitaba obtener una poción del gobierno y tal vez causar un poco de escándalo.

Siempre que Hadrian visitaba San Mungo, estaba repleto. Es comprensible, siendo el único hospital mágico en Gran Bretaña. _Huelo a un próximo negocio favorable._

Hadrian se acercó a la recepcionista y tocó la campana. La mujer de mirada severa bajó la mirada hacia él. –Necesito un chequeo-dijo Hadrian.

-¿Tienes una cita?

**-**No

-¿Es algo serio?

-No

Se veía indiferente. –Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer por ti. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Harry Potter- Eso obtuvo su atención.

-H-H-Harry Potter. ¿Cómo estás?- Tartamudeo mientras sus ojos reposaba sobre su cicatriz.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿cuándo puedo esperar ese chequeo?- Se río Hadrian.

-oh… lo arreglaré ahora mismo- y salió corriendo a hacerlo. A veces era una ventaja ser famoso, sin importar cuanto le molestase.

Regresó dos minutos después y lo llevó a un cuarto. Era el típico cuarto de examinación con paredes blancas lavables, una simple cama, un lavamanos y una silla. El olor a desinfectante era bastante fuerte. Cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió y cuatro curadores entraron. Se presentaron como el Jefe de Medicina, el Jefe de Pediatrita, un curador llamado Patrick, y una enfermera.

-¿Cuál parece ser el problema, señor Potter?-preguntó Patrick mientras jalaba la silla.

Hadrian miro a cada uno de los curadores antes de responder- ¿Cuánto de mi vida, después de esa noche de Halloween saben ustedes?

Los curadores se sorprendieron. Finalmente David, el Jefe de Medicina, respondió – Venciste a Tu-Sabes-Quien hace 9 años y fuiste a vivir con tus familiares muggles.

Hubo una pausa, -Eso es correcto, y no recibí ninguna atención médica después de recibir la maldición asesina, ni era el ambiente en el hogar de mis tíos el mejor lugar para criar a un niño, especialmente un niño mágico. Desde la noche del incidente el presente, solo he recibido atención médica dos veces. Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Potter?

-Bueno, tan solo digamos que no recibía comida regularmente y he tenido numerosas roturas de huesos sin ser tratados.

El curador Patrick lucía enfermo y los otros intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Eso comenzó una serie de pruebas que los hacía a algunos un poco enfermos y enojados, especialmente cuando le pidieron que se saque la camisa.

-Señor Potter, ¿quién es su guardián?-David lucia listo para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-La hermana de mi mama y su esposo y mi guardián mágico es Albus Dumbledore

Los curadores se reunieron en la esquina más alejada y murmullaban furiosamente.

-No puede regresar…

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore dejara que esto pasara

-Debemos enfrentar al Servicio Infantil Magico

-Pociones…

-Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de comprarle lentes apropiados…

-No tengo problemas en recibirlo, y si tratan de enviarlo de vuelta, yo…. Lo secuestraré…

-Cuando esto salga al aire, va a haber una cantidad de magos buscando a estos "familiares"…

-Dumbledore no debe saber…

-Nuestro salvador…

Se separaron y regresaron a la cama viéndose como si hubieran tomado una decisión. –Hemos llegado a una decisión. Tendremos que abrir un caso con el SIM y comenzar un tratamiento para ponerte mejor. Un nutriente y pociones de fortalecimiento es necesitado sin mencionar un psicoterapia. Una vez tengas un guardián apropiado, ellos cuidaran de ti- Patrick puso su mano en el hombro del niño.-No te preocupes hijo, nunca tendrás que regresar donde esos monstruos.-le dio una sonrisa aseguradora.

-Gracias, pero no hay necesidad. Me emancipe el día de hoy y estaré viviendo en una de las propiedades de mi familia. Nunca regresare donde los Dursleys, jamás.

Tomo mucha magia el ocultar que estaba usando un glamur. No quería que supieran aún, que no fuera el hijo biológico de James Potter o de que era una criatura.

Por ahora necesitaba unos materiales. En el postal de lechuzas encontró una familiar lechuza blanca que doblaba a Hedwig y en el cobertizo de Telas Disponibles sus largas telas para túnicas confortables y un abrigo de piel.

No recordaba el callejón Diagon, así que estaba feliz de re-introducirse a la alguna vez tiendas familiares. Después de una rápida cena en el Caldero Chorreante, Hadrian se fue a dormir.

Se abrieron unos cansados ojos azules. Su cuerpo dolía y su alma se sentía vacía. Algo faltaba pero no podía concretar que. Alado de su cama había una pila de cartas. Reconoció el sello de Gringotts y el Ministerio pero decidió ignorarlos hasta el día siguiente. No volvió a tocarlo hasta una semana después.

En su oficina, un instrumento de plata liberó un poco de humo, señalando el colapso de las defensas alrededor de Privet Drive.

**Todo esto es necesario para la historia, pero pronto saldra Tom, y la historia avanzara más! porfavor dejen comentarios.**

**Accio Stone**


End file.
